Blue Umbrella
by Kim Candy
Summary: Yifan bersyukur atas turunnya hujan kali ini. Ia pun turut bersyukur kala menyadari ia tak membawa payung. Dan mengharuskannya berteduh di halte. Dan juga membuatnya bertemu dengan Junmyeon disitu. Yifan x Junmyeon Summary gaje. Failed fluff, typo, BL, crack pair, uke!suho kalo gasuka jauh jauh sono :v Mind to left ur review? Tag: Krisho


_Blue Umbrella_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Krisho_

 _Genre - Romance_

 _Rate - T_

 _Warning: Full of fluff (gagal), typo, Suho as uke, gajeness, pendek, OOC (sudah pasti)_

 _Apakah ini bisa dibilang drabble? Hehe, entah apa kalian menyebutnya, ini cuma 600+ word._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat menikmati~/?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sore itu Yifan tengah mengikuti les rutinnya di sekolah. Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi seluruh murid kelas 3, karena ujian tinggal menghitung bulan. Maka dari itu, pihak sekolah mengadakan bimbingan belajar bagi murid tahun akhir seperti dirinya.

Ia mengintip sedikit ke jendela. Langit terlihat mendung.

"Ck, aku tak membawa payung," rutuknya pelan.

Sementara itu, Park Saem masih sibuk menulis materi di depan papan tulis.

"Ya anak-anak, tolong kerjakan halaman 35 sekarang."

Helaan nafas lelah terdengar dari seluruh kelas. Yifan pun mengerjakan perintah dari Park Saem. Ia hanya berharap agar hujan turun saat ia sudah sampai dirumah.

.

"Hh.."

Helaan nafas itu tenggelam bersama bunyi rintik hujan–oh bukan rintik lagi namanya jika hujan yang turun ini mampu membuatmu basah kuyup hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Ya, harapan tinggallah harapan. Pada kenyataannya, ia hanya bisa berdiri di halte sekolah dan kembali berharap hujan akan reda.

Tapi mungkin langit sangat-sangat berduka. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia disini. Ia tak mungkin menerobos hujan ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari sini–tidak. Terima kasih.

"Umm...Yifan?"

Tiba-tiba Yifan mendengar sebuah suara. Bukankah sedari tadi ia sendiri disini?

Ah, mungkin karena ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada orang lain yang juga berteduh di halte ini.

Ia pun menengok kebelakang.

"Hm?Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon berkedip. Lalu ia mengg

aruk tengkuknya yang aku yakin tidak gatal itu.

"Emm, kau sudah lama berdiri disini?"tanyanya pelan.

Yifan terdiam, ia mencerna perkataan Junmyeon. Suaranya pelan sekali, ditambah hujan yang masih turun dengan deras membuat suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

"Oh, ya. Cukup lama."

Junmyeon pun diam. Ia duduk di bangku halte, sementara Yifan berdiri membelakanginya.

Junmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu menatap punggung Yifan dan payung berwarna biru ditangannya secara bergantian.  
Ia berniat menawari Yifan pulang bersamanya. Karena ia tahu Yifan tak membawa payung. Dan juga, rumah mereka searah.  
Sementara itu, Yifan hanya memandang gusar pada langit kelabu yang masih saja mengeluarkan tangisannya.

Secara tiba-tiba, Yifan merasa ada yang menyentuh lengannya dan memegang payung untuk memayungi dirinya.

Ia pun menatap kesamping. Junmyeon berjinjit untuk memayunginya, dan menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. How cute he is!

"A-aku ingin menawarimu payung ini. Apa kau ingin pulang bersamaku?"

Awalnya Yifan menatapnya terheran. Dan itu membuat Junmyeon jadi berkecil hati. Tanpa disadari, bibir Junmyeon sedikit melengkung kebawah.

"Eng, kalau kau tidak mau ya sud-"

"Kata siapa aku tidak mau?"

"Eh?"

Junmyeon mengerjap kala Yifan secara tiba-tiba langsung merangkul pinggangnya dan mengambil alih payung dalam genggamannya.

"Emm, Yifan?"

"Hm? Ayo kita pulang."

Junmyeon meleleh saat Yifan tersenyum padanya. Jadi, ia hanya menunduk sambil mengangguk dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"I-iya. Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

 _Di bawah naungan payung biru itu, dua insan yang berbeda itu bersama._

 _Berjalan bersama melawan guyuran hujan. Saling bergandengan, saling berbagi kehangatan dari genggaman tangan, saling melindungi satu sama lain._

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Junmyeon-ah"

"Hum, sama-sama"

Yifan baru akan melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumahnya. Sebelum Junmyeon memanggil namanya.

"Yifan, tunggu!"

Dengan cepat, Junmyeon menarik tangan Yifan dan-

.

.

 _Cup!_

.

.

-mencium pipi Yifan.

"A-aku pulang dulu, Yifan."

Junmyeon berlari keluar dari pekarangan rumah Yifan.

 _'Ya Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan barusan?'_ Batin Junmyeon malu. Malu sekali.

Sementara itu, Yifan terdiam setelah Junmyeon mencium pipinya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap bekas kecupan singkat Junmyeon di pipinya.

"Bibirnya...lembut sekali."

Setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

Yifan pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan hati berbunga. Ia bersyukur ketika hujan datang saat pulang sekolah. Kalau tidak kan, ia takkan pernah dicium oleh Junmyeon yang notabene nya adalah seorang pemalu.  
Dan ia berjanji tak akan mencuci mukanya setelah ini.

Nanti sensasi bibir Junmyeon akan hilang, pikirnya sinting.

Ya, cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang yang kalem dan cool di luar namun sinting di dalam menjadi benar-benar sinting luar dan dalam.

* * *

 _End_

Wkwk abaikan endingnya :'D aku tau ini gak ada fluffnya sama sekali :'D

Ini ku edit. Ternyata abis kubaca ulang, ini tulisannya rapeeeeet banget :'v jadi malu duh /

Maklum, manusia tempatnya khilaf #eaaakkk

Ini cuman selingan. tunggu kelanjutan ff nosebleed ya~ :D masih dalam progress kok :3 sabar aja *kedip kedip*

.

Mind to Review?^^


End file.
